


Call it magic when I'm with you (Art)

by PandaaaaPan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cats, Crossover, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Sibling Incest, Slytherin Harry Potter, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaaaaPan/pseuds/PandaaaaPan
Summary: Fanart crossover of Sherlock and HP. At dusk and under the starlight.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Call it magic when I'm with you (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qilibali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/gifts).
  * Inspired by [分院帽的预言](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/676858) by qilibali. 



Inspired by the fantastic fanfic by @qilibali [分院帽的预言](https://dqianjun.lofter.com/post/1e5af220_112aa892) (The prophecy of Sorting Hat). Although I have put Mycroft into Slytherin and Sherlock into Ravenclaw.

Artwork by the fantastic 一斤火山, this is pure magic! [Weibo](https://weibo.com/u/6583759054?topnav=1&wvr=6&topsug=1) [Lofter](https://bushimingyueshiqingfeng.lofter.com/)

Title of work inspired by Coldplay's "Magic" .

Also see it here 

At dusk <https://i.imgur.com/Z6CE1F1.jpg>

Under starlight <https://i.imgur.com/dCepjNB.jpg>


End file.
